jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Hekron
|} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Keine Quelle und Lizenz Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 180px-Luke im Schwarmkrieg.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite im Schwarmkrieg.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Hjhunter 16:40, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Gleiches gilt für Bild:180px-EmboBowcaster.jpg, Bild:180px-Sugi-Rache.jpg, Bild:200px-Seripas in Rüstung.jpg. Hjhunter 16:55, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Nachtrag 2: Gleiches gilt für Bild:180px-Dooku_vs_Yoda.jpg. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 12:33, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Karkarodon und Hydroid-Medusa Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Karkarodon. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 13:26, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag: Gleiches gilt für deinen Artikel Hydroid-Medusa. Zwei Sachen Hi, ich würde gerne eine Stellungnahme von dir in Bezug auf die Änderungen die du hier und hier vorgenommen hast bekommen. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:06, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo, Br Solo. :Ich verstehe nicht ganz was gemeint ist, diese Seite gab es noch nicht also habe ich sie angefertigt. :Wo liegt das Problem? Ich kenne mich bei dem Artikel nicht so gut aus, falls sie das andeuten wollten. :Grüße zurück. :Darth Maul 14 19:38, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul 14 ::Ich meine, dass du bei der ersten Änderung die Nacharbeitsvorlage entfernt hast ohne die genannten Punkte zu überarbeiten. Bei der zweiten Änderung meine ich, dass du zum wiederholten Male einen Text einfach gelöscht hast, ohne das es eine logische Erklärung dafür gibt. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 13:20, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Bei der zweiten Änderung habe ich den Text entfernt, weil man diesen Artikel eigentlich gar nicht mehr sehr viel weiter ausbauen kann. Und bei der Sache mit der Nacharbeitsvorlage weiß ich nicht mehr was ich mir da gedacht habe, da das schon länger her ist aber ich verstehe nun was sie mir sagen wollen: Ich soll Texte nicht löschen und mich an die ,,Anmerkungen halten die in dem markierten Kasten stehen. Richtig? Ich entschuldige mich. Grüße -- (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:23, 17. Juli 2012) Signatur Hallo Darth Maul 14, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:41, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild:Darth Maul.jpg Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Darth Maul.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Maul.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:10, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Entschuldigung Hi, Entschuldigung wenn ich dich aus dem IRC vergrault habe :/ es tut mir auch leid. Entschuldigung. (und wenn ich es nicht war, wieso gingst du dann?) MfG Vady 19:11, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hey LadyVader oder Vady, wundert mich dass du mich gefunden hast =D. Du hats mich nicht aus dem Chat vergrault, ich würde morgen sowieso wieder on kommen, schätze ich zumindest. Danke für die Entschuldigung, war wirklich nett. ;) Viele Grüße. Boba_Fett(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:34, 24. Juli 2012) ::Hörte sich eben so an als ob du es ernst gemeint hättest^.^..äh ja du hast ja (glaub ich mal, kA wie ich drauf gekommen bin) deine Benutzerseite gelinkt :D. (WUHU FERIEN! :D) mit schönen Ferien-grüßen Vady 09:51, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :D Diskussionen fortführen Hallo Darth Maul 14, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass Diskussionen in der Jedipedia immer dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen worden sind. Dies dient der Übersichtlichkeit und verhindert, dass Diskussionen doppelt geführt werden. Diese Regel gilt immer, es sei denn, dass die Ursprungsdiskussion in einem Archiv abgeschlossener Diskussionen enthalten ist. In diesem Falle darf man auf der aktuellen Diskussionsseite das Thema noch einmal aufgreifen. Ich möchte dich bitten, dies in Zukunft zu berücksichtigen. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:37, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Darth Maul 14, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:37, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bilder hochladen 2.0 Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 180px-Speederbike.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego (Diskussion) 07:09, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hi. Wenn du Fragen dazu hast, wie Bilder regelkonform hochgeladen werden, dann lies doch bitte diese Seite durch oder bitte einen anderen Benutzer um Rat. Es ist doch immer schade, wenn Bilder wieder gelöscht werden müssen, nur weil die zwingend erforderlichen Angaben zur Quelle und zur Lizenz fehlen. Außerdem verursacht das Hochladen eines Bildes ohne diese Angaben zusätzliche Arbeit. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis und wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 07:09, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Definition vs. Beschreibung Hi. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in einige Artikel, wie beispielsweise in „Droide“, Abschnitte eingefügt hast, die du „Definition“ genannt hast. Bei diesen Abschnitten handelt es sich allerdings am ehesten um eine Beschreibung, aber keinesfalls um eine Definition. Achte doch in Zukunft bitte darauf. Definitionen mag ich sehr, aber nur eine wirkliche Definition sollte auch so bezeichnet werden (ich erspare mir an dieser Stelle eine Definition des Begriffes „Definition“ Datei:;-).gif. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:38, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Don Diego, danke für deinen Rat, ich werde versuchen ihn umzusetzen (wenn ich daran denke). Viele Grüße. --Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:42, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Gut, dann denke bei der Gelegenheit doch bitte auch gleich daran, dass Diskussionen grundsätzlich dort fortgesetzt werden, wo sie begonnen worden sind. Eine Lektüre der Ersten Schritte kann nie schaden ;-) --Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:57, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ein paar gut gemeinte Hinweise Darth Maul 14, du hast Hunter, Solo und mich auf deiner Benutzerseite als deine „Jedipediavorbilder“ genannt. Man fühlt sich – und da spreche ich sicherlich auch im Namen meiner geschätzten Kollegen – immer geschmeichelt, wenn man von einem Menschen als Vorbild angesehen wird, doch dann möchte ich dich auch bitten, dich dementsprechend zu verhalten und dich mehr an unserem Arbeitsstil zu orientieren. Wir laden keine Bilder hoch, ohne die Vorlage:Hochladen einzufügen und auszufüllen. Wir überfluten die „Letzten Änderungen“ nicht, indem wir viele kurz aufeinander folgende Bearbeitungen an derselben Seite vornehmen. Wir ignorieren nicht die Ratschläge anderer, sondern wir beherzigen sie. Und uns brauchen auch nicht mehrere Leute daran zu erinnern, dass Diskussionen immer dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen haben. Auf diese Sachen bist du nun schon mehrmals von mehreren Leuten hingewiesen worden, und ich bitte dich eindringlich, dir diese gut gemeinten Ratschläge deiner Kollegen und insbesondere der Administratoren zu Herzen zu nehmen. Was beispielsweise das Hochladen von Bildern angeht, so bist du immer wieder auf die Wichtigkeit der Quelle und der Lizenz hingewiesen worden, und ich selbst habe dir ausdrücklich die Hilfe und die Unterstützung erfahrener Benutzer angeboten. Dennoch lädst du munter weiterhin Bilder unter völliger Missachtung der Regeln der Jedipedia und der Hinweise der Administratoren hoch. Um mir selbst und anderen zusätzliche Arbeit zu ersparen, werde ich von nun an sämtliche Bilder, die nicht den Richtlinien der Jedipedia entsprechen, kurzerhand löschen. Hilfsbereitschaft und Zusammenarbeit werden in der JP nicht nur deswegen groß geschrieben, weil es sich dabei um Substantive handelt, doch dazu gehört auch, dass man diese Hilfe annimmt und auf die Hinweise anderer eingeht. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dir diese Worte zu Herzen nimmst und fürderhin etwas mehr Sorgfalt bei deiner Arbeit walten lässt. Ich sehe bei dir großes Potenzial als Autor, aber du musst dich auch etwas mehr bemühen, denn du kannst nicht erwarten, dass immer andere hinter dir aufräumen. Jeder hat einmal ganz bescheiden angefangen, und wir wissen alle, dass es seine Zeit braucht, bis man gewisse Regeln und Gepflogenheiten verinnerlicht hat, und bisweilen unterlaufen auch erfahrenen Benutzern solche Fehler, aber man muss sich eben auch bemühen, sie zu vermeiden. Und niemand kann behaupten, dass nicht auf unser Regelwerk und unsere Hilfeseiten hingewiesen werde, denn die einschlägigen Seiten sind in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt, und jeder hat jederzeit die Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen oder um Hilfe zu bitten, und damit stößt in der Jedipedia niemand auf taube Ohren. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß in unserem Wiki und hoffe auf eine von nun an reibungslose und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:48, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Don Diego, :ich werde deinem Rat folgen aber erwarte bitte nicht dass ich gleich beim ersten Mal alles richtig mache. :Ich werde mich sicherlich bessern. Darf ich euch so als Jedipediavorbilder stehen lassen oder muss ich den Text löschen? Grüße zurück. --Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 21:56, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Natürlich erwartet niemand von einem, dass man gleich auf Anhieb alles richtig macht. Darum gibt es ja auch zahlreiche Seiten, auf denen erläutert wird, was beim Bearbeiten von Artikeln und auch sonst zu beachten ist. Und es wird hier ja auch niemand im Stich gelassen. Das ist bisher noch nicht vorgekommen, und solange ich hier mitwirke, wird das auch nicht vorkommen. Es ist eben nur wichtig, dass man auf die Hinweise anderer eingeht und sich bemüht, sie umzusetzen. Solche Hinweise, Ratschläge und Tipps sind nicht als Kritik und schon gar nicht als persönlicher Angriff, sondern einzig und allein als Hilfestellung zu verstehen. Wer etwas tut, macht hier und da auch Fehler; nur wer nichts tut, macht auch keine Fehler. Das ist keine neue Erkenntnis, sondern ein alter Hut, und es zeigt ja auch, dass du insofern schon auf dem richtigen Weg bist, als du überhaupt mitarbeitest. Der Rest wird sich finden. Eine große Hilfe kann es übrigens auch sein, sich bestehende Artikel und die Korrekturen, die andere Benutzer vorgenommen haben, anzusehen; ein Blick in den Quelltext lohnt sich. (Sieh dir beispielsweise einmal an, was ich an deinem oben stehenden Beitrag geändert habe, und achte dabei besonders auf die am Zeilenanfang stehenden Doppelpunkte ...) ::Und damit kommen wir zu dem Bild „180px-Speederbike.jpg“: Jetzt habe ich das erst verstanden ... Du hast das Bild aus dem Artikel Speederbike genommen und noch einmal hochgeladen, eh? Das ist gar nicht nötig; jedes Bild kann auf beliebig vielen Seiten eingebunden werden. Ich korrigiere das einmal und lösche dann die doppelte Version. Für die Zukunft weißt du ja jetzt bescheid: Wenn du ein Bild aus einem bestehenden Artikel verwenden willst, dann kannst du den Namen dieses Bildes einfach an der gewünschten Stelle einfügen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 00:39, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::PS: Mich stört es nicht, auf deiner Benutzerseite genannt zu werden, und ich denke, dass es auch die beiden anderen nicht stört. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ist es doch im Allgemeinen sehr schmeichelhaft, wenn man als Vorbild genannt wird Datei:;-).gif --Diego Sith-Holocron: Keine Quellen Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Sith-Holocron. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:08, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Darth Maul 14, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:33, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe diese Vorlage nicht ohne Grund eingefügt. Beachte diesen Hinweis in Zukunft bitte. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:50, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Darth Maul 14! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:42, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kekse Hallo, Darth Maul 14, dein Nick sagt ja, dass du dich eher von der Dunklen Seite der Macht angezogen fühlst, also schenke ich dir dann auch mal die dunkel gebackenen (=verbrannten) Kekse ... okay, war ein Scherz. Deine Arbeit hier und die Entwicklung dabei gefällt mir sehr gut, ebenso die oben bei den Keksen genannten Punkte. Mache du gerne nur weiter so :) Solche Mitarbeiter wie dich brauchen wir hier. Freundlichst, --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:22, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallöchen Flusswelt, vielen herzlichen Dank für die drei Order 66 Kekse. =) Das du meine Fortschritte beobachtest freut mich extrem. Bloß schade das die Kekse verbrannt sind-die esse ich ganz sicher nicht! Sollten die dunklen Keksen denn nicht eigentlich Schokolade enthalten? Das würde mir besser gefallen...=D Also vielen herzlichen Dank, Meister aber...ich arbeite nicht mehr so oft wie früher in der JP..... Aber ich versuche weiterhin gute Arbeit zu leisten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:17, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Artikel Säureregen Hallo Darth Maul 14, erstmal vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels. Nein, hier gibt es keine Quellenprobleme, ist bei dir ja nicht zu erwarten :) - du gibst immer ordentliche Quellen an. Ich habe mal sprachlich an dem Artikel gefeilt, was hoffentlich in deinem Sinne war. Ein Tipp: Gib doch gleich bei der Erstellung eines Artikels passende Kategorien an. Ich schaue mir zwar regelmäßig die Spezialseite Nicht kategorisierte Seiten an, aber es erleichtert die Auffindbarkeit des Artikels sehr, wenn du von Anfang an eine oder zwei Kategorien angibst. Namen, Begriffe usw. werden übrigens nur einmal, bei ihrem ersten Erscheinen, im Text verlinkt, außer wenn sie in einer Info-Box stehen. Zum Inhalt: Was du dort über Dantooine schreibst, scheint mir nicht ganz nachvollziehbar. Nach meinen Erfahrungen ist im Spiel Empire at War (das ich selbst sehr gern spiele) nicht von Säureregen auf Dantooine die Rede. Hast du da vielleicht etwas verwechselt? Nochmal herzlichen Dank und viele Grüße von Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:56, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC)